Warning Sing
by Steph la Kukaracha
Summary: Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que salimos de Hogwarts Hermione, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que te fuiste, ahora el tiempo que resta lo quiero pasar solo junto a ti". Warning Sing-Coldplay


"Warning Sing"

Cap. I

"Hola! Soy Ron Weasley, ella es Hermione Granger, aquella chica de las maletas negras, la del cabello enmarañado; y como te darás cuenta estamos en el aeropuerto de Londres y... oh! Aquí viene"

- Hermione! –dijo Ron acercando se a la chica quien lo miro con una una sonrisa en el rostro-.

- Ron! –se miraban a los ojos-

- Yo...

- Yo.. –silencio, silencio. Habían hablado a la vez –

- Lo lamento –dijo Ron-

"Y créanme, si hubiera sabido que con esas dos simples palabras iba a recibir tan inesperado regalo, la sabría dicho muchísimo tiempo antes. Oh, pero esperen, cada romance tiene su historia, así que les contare como llegamos hasta aquí."

"Como imagino que saben, Hermione y yo estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts, y pues para resumir todo, y tratar de avergonzarme lo menos posible, nunca en los 7 años que estudiamos juntos, nunca le confesé lo que sentía por ella. Aunque, cuando salimos del colegio, y Harry y Ginny se fueron a estudiar a Slovenia, nuestra amistad, me refiero entre Hermione y yo, se volvió más unida, por la ausencia de los otros dos... quienes por cierto, según me contaron están haciendo planes para casarse.

Bueno, volvemos con Hermione y yo, y ya verán como yo, que me vi como un total imbecil."

*********** Años atrás ***********

(último año de Ginny en Hogwarts)

- Bueno, lo que queríamos decirles muchachos es que... –decía Harry-

- ¡Que vamos a estudiar juntos en Slovenia! –termino de decir Ginny agarrando la mano de Harry y sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ya tenemos el cupo y todo, ¡nos vamos apenas termine el curso!

- Vaya! –dijo Hermione, corriendo a abrazarlos- ¡los felicito!

- Gracias Hermione –agradeció Ginny-

- Que bueno, felicidades –dijo Ron estrechando la mano de su mejor amigo-

- Gracias Ron. Sé que esto arruina los planes que teníamos de vivir juntos los 4, pero la universidad me ha dado chance para transferirme y Gin tenia ya el cupo para ella, y bueno... Supongo que tendrán ahora el apartamento para ustedes dos –dijo dándole un disimulado codazo a Ron en las costillas-

- Venga chicos! ¡Les voy a extrañar un montón! –dijo Hermione abrazando aun más fuerte a Ginny justo antes de echarse a llorar.

******* *******

"Si pues, hasta ahí estábamos muy bien, Hermione y yo estábamos muy contentos por los chicos. Pero la mas allá de eso yo estaba vuelto un manojo de nervios al imaginarme que iba a vivir solo con Hermione. Al tiempo Ginny se gradúo, y se fue junto con Harry a Slovenia. Así que solo quedamos Hermione y yo."

- Se han ido... –dijo Hermione entrando al apartamento donde vivíamos-

- Si, mi hermanita y mi mejor amigo –dije cerrando la puerta- juntos...

- Jaja! –Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada- no seguirás con el papel de hermano mayor Ron, por favor, además, van a estudiar

- -entonces fui yo el que rió en ese momento- entre otras cosas, créeme! –dije sentándome en un sillón, luego Hermione se sentó junto a mí-

- Tranquilo, estarán bien, y nosotros también, no te preocupes...

"Por un tiempo no me preocupe por nada mas, vivir con Hermione era genial; ya habia pasado un año desde que Ginny y Harry se fueron, siempre nos escribiamos, pero, debo confesar que realmente me sentia muy bien al estar solo con la compañia de Hermione.  Aunque, je, durante ese año, seguí siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre, nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, aunque muchas veces sentí el impulso de decirle que la amaba, pero nunca pude, no lo hice. Pero a pesar de todo nos iba muy bien, todo bien hasta que..."

- Ron!! –me llamo Herm al entrar a la casa-

- ¿Qué sucede? –dije saliendo de mi cuarto, y llegando a la sala donde ella estaba-

- Me gane una beca Ron, ¡Una beca! –me dijo apunto de estallar de emoción- ah! Una beca completa! –y luego corrió a abrazarme, abrazo que yo claro, correspondí-.

- Vaya! ¡que bien! Es..wow! genial! ¡te felicito!, es maravilloso –dije casi tan emocionado como ella sin saber la noticia que llegaría despues de esta-.

******************************************************************************......*******************************************************

Holas!! ¿Cómo andan? Yo a pie, no tengo dinero para un carro y mucho menos edad, pero weno... la canción aun no aparece, la canción de mi kerido Chris! n_____n weno, porfis sigan leyendo! Y dejenme r/r me despido, saludos a sus medias, pobrecitas... b&e!! Casi se me olvida, A2!!! Tu tia-madrina esta loca!!!!!

Yo.

Steph. 


End file.
